5 The Begining of the End
by Kris Love
Summary: A continuation of To Protect Team Rocket from Devastation. Jessie continues her search for the truth about her past and shares some interesting news with the others. RR


The Beginning of the End  
  
James, Jessie, Clara, and Meowth are sitting around Clara's dorm room. Clara is sitting on her bed; James is beside Jessie on Mel's bed; Meowth is on the floor between the two beds.  
  
Jessie (reading from some papers): To my dear sweet Jessica. Top secret information for Jessica Haren. Dear, Jessica, I am writing this to you because I doubt I'll be able to tell you this in person when you are old enough. There is much for you to know, my Jessica.  
  
James: Hold it! There is no way I'm quitting Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: Well, we will quit eventually.  
  
Meowth: I's rader quit now dan later.  
  
Clara: But, James, why don't you want to quit Team Rocket?  
  
James: I'm just afraid that's all.  
  
Meowth: Well, I'sa don't care; I fur one am quittin'.  
  
Jessie continues reading, only to herself this time. A computer generated telephone rings; Clara goes to her computer. (A text dialogue follows)  
  
Helen: Hi, Clara! Clara: Hi, Helen. Helen: Guess what, Clara? Do you remember Melissa the talking Meowth? Clara: Oh, you mean the one that was in our play back in September? Helen: Uh-huh. Well, she's online and wants to talk to Meowth. Clara: Well, before I that I got something to tell you. Helen: What's that? Clara: Jessie and Meowth want to quit Team Rocket. Helen: What?! Why?! Clara: I'm not sure. James is the only one who doesn't want to quit. If anything I would have thought he would have been the one to quit.  
  
**** Meanwhile Jessie is still on Mel's bed reading the letter. Jessie (thinking): I guess I shouldn't have even said I wanted to quit Team Rocket. I just can't believe James wants to stay. (continues reading)  
  
Miyamoto's voice: You are special and so I.I had to make sure nothing happened to you. That is why when I received word that I was assigned to search for Mew I knew I would have to make sure you are well cared for. I am sure Team Rocket will take good care of you. They promised me to send you to all the best schools and raise you to be the best Team Rocket member as myself. I have several pictures I gave to your dad and a diary of mine that you can look at when you reach 18. However, I doubt I will ever know if you get it. I leave tomorrow to begin the long journey. I look over at you in your bed. Your long, crimson hair. Jessica, I know you will grow up to be a fine young lady. Your father, Giovanni, and I are very happy to have given life to you. One day, perhaps, we will meet again. I love you, Jessica, forever. Love, Miyamoto (your mom) Haren.  
  
Jessie puts down the letter. Jessie (thinking): I can't quit Team Rocket! I won't quit! She wanted me to succeed and I have yet to succeed. Besides we still have a debt to pay. I still have a debt to pay.  
  
James: Jessie, you know maybe you're right. Maybe we should quit.  
  
Jessie (startled): Huh? What?  
  
James: We should quit Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie: Are you kidding?!  
  
James: But, Jess, you just said yourself that you wanted to quit.  
  
Jessie (quickly): Yes, but we can't quit yet.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Jessie: Well, we're still in debt to the boss and.  
  
James: And what?  
  
Jessie (lying): And we have to get out of debt before we can quit.  
  
Meowth: Youz two is confusin' me.  
  
James: No kidding; Jess is confusing me, too.  
  
Jessie sneaks out of the room. Clara is still at the computer. Jessie sneaks into the dorm lounge. She pulls out a photo wrapped in black cloth. Slowly she unwraps the photo. Unbeknownst to Jessie, James followed her but he stays in the doorway. From Jessie's POV we see the photo is of a young couple and a little girl. A tear falls onto the frame of the picture.  
  
Jessie (softly to the picture): I will make you proud, Mom and Dad. I will.  
  
James whimpers at the doorway. Jessie quickly jumps up and turns to face him in the doorway.  
  
Jessie (startled and trying to cover up her actions): I was just looking through some of the stuff I took from Dad's, uh I mean Giovanni's office.  
  
James (entering the room): Is there something you wish to share with me, Jess?  
  
Jessie: No. (James crosses his arms in front of him and glares at her) Uh, maybe. (James continues his poses) Okay.yes. (James relaxes his arms a bit)  
  
Just then a siren is heard. Laughing soon follows. The doors start slamming and people start running for the main doors of the dorm. Jessie and James have clutched each other in fear. Two silhouettes appear in the doorway.  
  
Voice 1 (laughing): Prepare for trouble and make it double.  
  
Voice 2: Yes, because we were in jail but the boss paid our bail.  
  
Voice 1: Now we're free to roam as we please.  
  
Voice 2 (emerging from the silhouette): Butch!  
  
Voice 1 (emerging from the silhouette): Cassidy!  
  
Butch: Team Rocket circling the world day and night!  
  
Cassidy: Surrender to us now or you'll surely loose the fight.  
  
Butch: That's right!  
  
Clara (yelling in a panic tone): Jessie? James? Where are you two? We gotta get out of here!  
  
She runs into the lounge carrying Meowth. Just as she enters the lounge nothing else seems to exist. The background noise (i.e., the sirens, doors slamming, people running, etc.) fades. The scene starts spinning to see Clara and Meowth, Jessie and James, and Butch and Cassidy. Cut to Clara's eyes which are by now going in circles. Zoom out. We now see a medium shot of Clara holding Meowth. Clara collapses. Meowth scurries to Jessie and James.  
  
Cassidy (laughing): We'd love to stay, but this our cue to exit. Ta-ta! (She and Butch dash out.)  
  
James runs over to Clara. Jessie walks over. Meowth follows. Jessie (to James): They really make me mad. James nods. By now he is leaning next to Clara. He props her head up on his hand.  
  
Meowth: We'z bitter get outta here. Jessie: Yeah. We'd better take Clara with us.  
  
James holds his hand up to them and shakes his head. James: Something tells me there is no fire.  
  
Jessie and Meowth: What?!  
  
Jessie: How so?  
  
James: I don't smell any smoke; now will you guys help me get her to the sofa?  
  
Jessie and Meowth nod. They get Clara to a sofa in the lounge.  
  
**** Half an hour later. Meowth is watching television in the lounge sitting on the floor. Jessie is sitting in a chair beside the sofa Clara is laying on. James is on the floor near the head of the sofa beside Clara. He dabs her forehead with a damp washcloth. Clara groans softly and turns her head from side to side.  
  
Clara (mumbling): Cassidy, be careful. Cassidy?  
  
James and Jessie exchange looks. Clara continues mumbling.  
  
Clara: Jessie, your mom is looking for you. Jessie?  
  
James again looks at Clara and then Jessie. James (thinking): Does Clara really know what she's saying? Perhaps she's just.(Clara blinks her eyes and slowly opens them to see Jessie and James staring at her. She attempts to sit up, but James pushes her back down.)  
  
Clara: Where am I? What happened?  
  
Jessie: You fainted.  
  
James: Clara, do you remember what you were saying just a few minutes ago?  
  
Clara: Cassidy's in trouble! Jessie, your mom is alive and searching for you.  
  
James: How do you know this?  
  
Clara: I.I really don't know. But you've got to trust me on this.  
  
****Meanwhile. Butch (yelling): Cassidy, I have had with you and your plans! I don't understand you much anymore! Your plans always fail and we always end up in jail.  
  
Cassidy (angrily): Fine! I'll just move out! And I'll take our future generation with me!  
  
Butch (calming down) Oh, Cass, I.I don't know why I was so mad at you. I'm sorry.  
  
Cassidy: Well, I'll forgive you if you dance with me.  
  
Butch (singing): Dance with me. I want to be your partner can't you see? The night is just beginning now.  
  
**** Back with Clara, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Clara: Okay, I've got a strange feeling Cassidy is no longer in trouble; but I can't explain it.  
  
Jessie: So you're saying you're psychic?!  
  
Clara: Well, I dabbled in fortune telling and a little bit of sorcery.  
  
James: Then you could tell me my future?  
  
Jessie: Cool!  
  
Clara: Yeah, but I'm probably a bit rusty. Anyhow, what happened? And what (grabbing the wet washcloth) is this doing on my forehead?  
  
James: You fainted.  
  
Slowly Clara sits up. Clara: Well, I'm fine now. Let's get back to my room  
  
They all get up and go back to Clara's room.  
  
**** Time passes ****  
  
Dec. 8 . Jessie goes to Clara's mailbox at school. She opens it; inside she finds an envelope. Through Jessie's POV we see the envelope with the following written in green ink: "Jessica Haren P.O. Box 418 KCMO 64145." Jessie shoves the envelope into her pocket. Then brings the rest of the mail into Clara's room.  
  
James (looking p from Clara's computer): What took so long, Jess?  
  
Jessie (startled, looking up from the mail): Huh?  
  
James: I said it took you longer to than normal to return with the mail.  
  
Jessie (lying): We, uh, got a lot today? James (making his way over to her): Jess, you've been acting really weird ever since you read that letter is everything alright?  
  
Jessie (backing up to the other side of the room): Uh-huh! Never better.  
  
James (inching closer): Are you sure?  
  
Jessie (backing into Clara's bed): Yeah, never better.  
  
James (practically on top of her): Jessica, if we're going to be married you're going to have to stop hiding things from me.  
  
Jessie (stuttering): I.I'm not hiding anything from you. (all the mail falls to the floor as Jessie scrambles onto Clara's bed.)  
  
James (untying the ribbon in Jessie's hair): I think you are.  
  
Jessie (nervously): I.I am not hiding anything, Mr. Morgan. E- everything's f-f-fine.  
  
James (taking the ribbon and stuffing it into his pocket): We'll talk about this over dinner tonight; until then I get to keep your hair ribbon. (goes back to Clara's computer) You might want to clean the mail up.  
  
Jessie: I will. (she starts cleaning up the mail, but the envelope in her pocket starts poking her.) Ouch!  
  
James (calling from the computer): Are you okay?  
  
Jessie (placing the other mail on Clara's dresser): Uh-huh. I'm fine. (reaches into her pocket and pulls out the envelope.) I'll be right back, James. (heads for the door)  
  
James: Where you going?  
  
Jessie (hiding the envelope as she sneaks by James): Uh, the bathroom.  
  
James (doubtingly): Okay. (Jessie quickly makes her way to the lounge; after Jessie is out of earshot James speaks aloud to himself): Somehow I doubt that, Jess, but I have a feeling you'll tell me soon enough. (He pulls out the hair ribbon and smiles evilly)  
  
**** In the lounge. Jessie examines the envelope, but disregards the return address. She tears open the envelope, and begins reading.  
  
Jessie's voice (in her head): My dearest Jessica, you may be wondering how I found out where you are. Well, Helen told me where I might find you. She said you were living with her friend Clara. Also she called the newspaper I put my news article in and told them to tell me. Now she and I will be keeping in touch. Hopefully I will see you soon. Love, Miyamoto (your mom.)  
  
Jessie takes some of her hair and dries her eyes. Unbeknownst to Jessie someone is watching from the doorway.  
  
Person in doorway (thinking): Oh, Jessie, I wish you and I could get along better. I guess that's what sisters do though; prepare for trouble.  
  
Cut to a shot of a woman's hand that pulls a fire alarm. The siren sounds and chaos begins again as P.I.D. runs out the door ahead of everyone else.  
  
Jessie jumps up and gets to Clara's room. James helps her out of the dorm. They sit at a picnic table in front of the dorm.  
  
Jessie and James begin to talk at once. James: Are you okay?  
  
Jessie: We need to talk!  
  
James (finally noticing what Jessie said): Huh, what about?  
  
Jessie; I haven't been entirely honest with you lately.  
  
They clutch hands and rest their heads on one another as everyone continues exiting the dorm.  
  
**** Time passes. At the dinner table in the cafeteria, Jessie and James are seated by a window and across from one another. Jessie pulls out the first letter from her mom (out of her pocket) and hands it to James.  
  
Jessie (as James begins reading): That seems to be at least 14 years old, and why I never got it is beyond me.  
  
James (still reading): Unless Giovanni didn't want you to know you two were related.  
  
Jessie (chasing her cherry tomato around her salad bowl): I guess. But, James, that diary she talks about.I . I've never seen it.  
  
Female voice: Well, well, if it isn't Jessica from composition class.  
  
Jessie (looking up): What do you want, Sara?  
  
F.V.: Finish your paper, Jessica?  
  
Jessie: Yes. Did you even start your paper?  
  
F.V. leaves in a huff. James for the first time looks up from the letter.  
  
James: Since when did you enroll in a class here?  
  
Jessie (still chasing her cherry tomato): Since you got a job here. Anyway, what do you think of the letter?  
  
James: I'm afraid to say this, but I can't really see the boss as your dad.  
  
Jessie: I know me neither. I'm thinking that's why I was given up for adoption.  
  
James (surprised): You were adopted?!  
  
Jessie (still chasing the tomato): Uh-huh. Remind me to show you those files when we get back to the dorm. (James nods; Jessie jabs the tomato) I caught a cherry tomato! (James sighs and rolls his eyes.)  
  
**** An hour later (back in Clara's dorm room). Meowth is on Clara's side of the room on the bed watching TV. Jessie is digging through her black bag as James is surfing the web. Jessie grabs one file and brings it out of the bag.  
  
Jessie (reading silently): James Morgan. (Pulls out another and reads it) Jessica Haren. (aloud to James) Here it is!  
  
James: Okay, I'll just close out of the Internet. (exits out of the Internet) Alrighty, whatcha got?  
  
Jessie: Can't we go elsewhere? I don't want him to know about this.  
  
James: Who? Meowth?  
  
Jessie (sarcastically): Nah, you! (slightly angry) Of course I mean Meowth.  
  
James (calling to Meowth): We'll be in the lounge, Meowth.  
  
Meowth (in a trance; not even looking away from the TV): Uh-huh!  
  
James makes his way out the door. Jessie grabs hers and James' files and the dorm key. Then she shuts the door behind her and makes her way to the lounge. Once in the lounge Jessie and James are sitting on a sofa. Jessie puts the files down on the table in front of them in the lounge.  
  
Jessie: Well, this is what I was telling you about. James: What? You haven't showed me anything yet.  
  
Jessie (taking her file from the table): Well, what do you want to know?  
  
James: You said something about being adopted.  
  
Jessie: Oh, right here (starts reading from the file) "Adopted by Mr. And Mrs. Musashi."  
  
James: And that's all it says?  
  
Jessie: Uh-huh. It doesn't give any information on them whatsoever.  
  
James: What else is in that file besides that piece of paper?  
  
Jessie: You know what? I don't really know.  
  
The two begin searching in the file. James finds a few pictures f Jessie when she was younger; Jessie finds some old grade cards and nearly faints. During this search the song "Everything Changes" minus the dialogue plays in the background. By the time the song fades out Jessie sees two manila envelopes. One says "Jessica Haren" the other "Jessica Musashi." A smile slowly forms on her face. James looks up from a stack of papers and pictures and sees Jessie smiling. He starts to smile, too.  
  
Jessie (excitedly): I think I've found the answers we've been looking for, James!  
  
All James can do is smile and inch closer to her on the sofa. James (thinking): I hope so, Jessica! I hope so!  
  
Jessie slowly opens the envelope labeled "Jessica Haren." Carefully she removes a rectangular piece of paper, a photograph, and a smaller envelope. Through her POV we read the paper which says, "Certificate of Birth" in big letters under that reads "Jessica Rose Haren is born this 23rd day of December in the year 1978 to Giovanni and Miyamoto Haren." Jessie then picks up the photograph of a cute, little, baby girl with red hair. Then she picks up the envelope. The envelope is no bigger than 2 inches wide and 3 inches tall. Cautiously she opens it. Inside she finds a little, red curl.  
  
James (cautiously): Uh, what was inside the manila envelope, Jess?  
  
Jessie (smiling and carefully handing everything to James): Have a look.  
  
James (looking at Jessie's baby picture): Awe! How cute! (Jessie blushes; James picks up the little envelope) Oh, looking! A little curl! (holding the curl to his lone strand of blue hair) What do you think? (Jessie smiles and shakes her head; James shakes his head) No? Are you sure? (Jessie nods) Okay. (James picks up the birth certificate and begins reading) Rose?!? I always had a rose with me!? Why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Jessie: I honestly never knew myself.  
  
James (gingerly putting everything back in the manila envelope): So what's in that other envelope? (Jessie shrugs) Well, open it!  
  
Jessie hesitantly picks it up and begins to open it. Gently she removes a rectangular piece of paper, a composition notebook, a crucifix, a golden, link chain, a nurse hat, and a note card. Through her POV we read the rectangular paper which reads "Certificate of Adoption." Jessie then notices there's a piece of paper behind it. She pulls the paper from behind it up and reads "Certificate of Death." A confused look overcomes her face.  
  
James (concerned): Is something wrong, Jess? (Jessie, with her hand shaking, hands James the "Certificate of Death." Reading) Oh, my! (reading from the papers) "This is to certify that Miyamoto Haren was presumed dead November 12, 1984, by order of Madame Boss." (Jessie wipes her face.)  
  
Jessie (softly): I remember that day.  
  
James (wrapping his arm around her): At least we know now she's not dead. (Jessie nods) So what else is there, Jess?  
  
Jessie (perking up): Well, there's an adoption certificate.  
  
James: Well, what's that say?  
  
Jessie (reading): "Jessica Rose Haren from this the 13th day of November in the year 1984 will be known as Jessica Musashi. Witnesses: Giovanni Haren, Madame Boss, John Musashi, and Jean Musashi." (looking up) Oh, James, I remember this somewhat, too. He took me to his office and said what would happen next was for my own good. I asked him if I'd ever see him again. All he did was laugh at me and I never heard from him again until I joined Team Rocket with you. I didn't realize Giovanni was really my dad. I wonder if he's ever realized how mean he's been to me. Oh, James!  
  
James (reaches out and hugs her): The past can hurt. I'm sorry, Jessie, I never should have asked you to open this envelope.  
  
Jessie: That's okay; I needed to know all this. (reaches over to pick up the golden, link chain) I remember this. I wore this chain on my jeans the day I came into interview for Team Rocket.  
  
James (picking up the crucifix): What about this?  
  
Jessie: Oh, that's what the clergyman gave me at my mom's memorial service. (picks up the index card) Now what's this? (James leans over to listen) Well, well.  
  
James: What? Jessie (reading): "Prepare for trouble and make it double! To infect the world with devastation. To plunder all peoples in every nation. To denounce the goodness of truth and love. To extend our wrath to the stars above. Cassidy! Butch! We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night. Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! That's right!"  
  
James (rolling his eyes): Brother!  
  
Voice 1: You dare mock our motto!?  
  
Voice 2: Prepare, then, for trouble!  
  
Jessie (examining Voice 1): Cass, you don't look like you should be battling. (Tilt camera to see what Jessie sees; a pregnant Cassidy stands before them.)  
  
Cassidy (calming down a little): Oh, alright. But what was that (points to index card) doing with you?  
  
Jessie (handing it to Cassidy): I'm not sure, but you can have it. (Cassidy swipes the card and drags Butch behind her as they leave the lounge; after they're gone) How did they get in here? And did you notice something, James?  
  
James (looking up from Jessie's belongings): What?  
  
Jessie: Cassidy's expecting, too.  
  
James (confused): Expecting what?!  
  
Jessie (sighs and goes back to her belongings): Never mind! (James shrugs. Jessie picks up the nurse's hat.) You remember what this is from don't you?  
  
James (impersonating a Pokémon): Chansey!  
  
Jessie (disgusted): Sadly you do such a good job at that it makes me sick.  
  
**** Time passes.(it is now about 8 p.m.; Jessie and James are still in the lounge) Jessie is by now asleep on the lounge sofa. James notices she's sleeping. (James' POV) Jessie is asleep with her glasses half on; a file is laying precariously on her chest.  
  
James (gently removing her glasses): Goodnight, Jess. (then he carefully picks up the file; just as he's about to put it on the table; reading silently) James.Morgan?!  
  
James brings the file carefully over to another chair in the lounge and begins flipping through it.  
  
James' voice (reading): James Morgan. Mar.Mer.Uh, Marsh., oh forget it!.Status.single, formerly engaged to subject 1.subject 1?!.Came from a wealthy family; Hometown: Sunnytown, the other side.current partner: Jessica Musashi; helpful talents: Singing, dancing, acting (flips over the paper) That's it?! Oh, that's great! (looking behind the paper) What's all this? (picks up a manila envelope labeled "James Morgan"; he starts to open the envelope.)  
  
Jessie (mumbling in her sleep): Prepare for trouble.  
  
James (softly, automatically): Yes, and make it double?! (still opening the envelope)  
  
Jessie (still mumbling in her sleep): To protect the world from devastation.  
  
James (softly, automatically): To unite all people within our nation?! (pulls some things out of the envelope)  
  
Jessie (still mumbling in her sleep): To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
James (softly, looking at everything in front of him): Oh, my.  
  
Jessie (mumbling in her sleep): Jessie!  
  
James (softly): Oh, my! I've not seen some of this in so long.  
  
Jessie (continuing to mumble in her sleep): Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light.  
  
James (softly): What is all this? (From James' POV we see a photograph 3 inches wide by 5 inches tall, an envelope, an old billfold, and a book- pressed rose. He picks up the envelope) What's in here? (he opens the envelope, tips it upside down; a class ring falls into his hand) Oh, my. (the stone is a ruby; the ring itself is all gold with black lettering; on one side is a crest and the other side has musical notes, ballet shoes, and the drama masks; above the picture is written "James" in all caps and below the picture are the numbers "96.") My class ring! Oh, my! (he slips the ring on his right, ring finger. Amazingly it still fits. He examines the ring briefly before picking up the photograph. A piece of tape is diagonally placed across the picture. On the piece of tape is written "Subject 1." James gently pulls on the tape to remove it. All that can be seen is red hair; then the face is revealed.) Eeek! (James shrieks in terror at the sight of Jezebel. Quickly he covers his mouth and looks at Jessie.)  
  
Jessie (groaning in her sleep): Don't worry, James, I love you more than she ever will.  
  
James tosses Jezebel's picture aside and then delicately picks up the fragile, book-pressed rose. A tear comes to his eyes. James (softly): My first rose!  
  
Finally James picks up the billfold. He opens it. Inside he finds a driver's license, some photos, a social security card, and an old student ID. James pulls out the driver's license. James (softly): I forgot I had one of these. (noticing the expiration date) Well, of course it's expired! (he flips through the pictures; they are mostly of him at age 14 with Jessie from school dances.) You and I really have been trough a lot, Jess. (Then he sees his social security card) I wonder if this is still valid. (Then he pulls out the student ID. The years say "1990-1991" and the words "Pokémon Tech." are written on a banner with a picture of a young James on the card.) This card is 10 years old! Oh, my!  
  
Just then the fire alarm sounds. Jessie groans and covers her head with her hair. Jessie (whining): Make it stop! Make it stop! James gets up from his chair and grabs Jessie by the arm.  
  
James: Guess we'd better get out of here.  
  
Jessie (whining): But I don't smell smoke.  
  
James (leading her out): Well, it's better out there than in here listening to all this noise.  
  
Jessie: What'd you say?! It's too noisy in here!  
  
**** Time passes; by 10 p.m. everyone is back in their rooms again, including Jessie and James. Back in Clara's room.  
  
Jessie (brushing out her hair): You know I still can't help thinking about Clara all this time.  
  
James (pulling a T-shirt over his head): What about her?  
  
Jessie (braiding part of her hair): I just feel sorry for her.  
  
James (jumping onto Mel's bed): You know something about her also makes no sense o me.  
  
Jessie (still braiding): what's that?  
  
James: Doesn't it seem just a tiny bit strange that she can afford to go to college, but she doesn't live in a home? She doesn't have a family, but she can afford to have a car, go to college, and keep us here. Where does she go Friday thru Sunday afternoon?  
  
Jessie (tying a green ribbon in her hair): It's not a concern to me. Why even worry about her? I'm sure she's fine.  
  
James: I don't know; she seems a bit unusual to me.  
  
Jessie (starting to braid the other side of her hair): Relax, James, I'm sure she's just like us when we were 20.  
  
James (with a feeling of worry in his voice): That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
**** Meanwhile about 10 miles away. At the theater Clara is sitting on stage with a dim spotlight on her. She is wearing a Team Rocket uniform. She is looking at a piece of paper; then she shifts her gaze to a pile of various tools. Quickly she hides the tools and sneaks out of the theater. She climbs into her car and drives off. A few short minutes later she arrives at a house. She climbs out.  
  
Inside the house in one room we find several Ditto laying around the room. Slowly we pan up the bed to see Mondo asleep hugging a Ditto and smiling peacefully. A crash is heard like glass breaking. Mondo jerks up and tosses poor Ditto across the room; screaming Ditto wakes all the other Ditto.  
  
Clara (calling): Mondo! Mondo, I'm here! (Mondo calms down and slips on his slippers and pulls on his robe.)  
  
Mondo (after meeting up with Clara): Next time ring the doorbell like everyone else. Ditto and I thought you were a robber.  
  
Clara (proudly): I'm getting better. (Mondo sighs and leads her to his bedroom.)  
  
**** Back in Clara's dorm room. Jessie (still braiding): I'm not sure I understand why you're so worried about her, James.  
  
James: It's just I know what we were like at age 20.  
  
**** Back with Clara and Mondo. Mondo (calling from the bathroom): I'll be right in.  
  
Clara (capturing some of the Ditto in pokéballs): Take your time.  
  
**** Back with Jessie and James. Jessie (turning to face James): Okay, where's my hair ribbon you took from me earlier today?  
  
James: In my jeans pocket.  
  
**** Back at Mondo's house. Clara (thinking, searching): Now I know there was another around here somewhere.  
  
Mondo (calling from the bathroom): I'll be in as soon as I find my slippers. I know they're around here somewhere.  
  
Clara (to Mondo): I'm in no hurry.  
  
Then mysteriously a pillow appears on the bed. Clara (calling softly): Come on out, Ditto! I know you're in here! (goes to sit on the bed; the "pillow" vanishes and a "lamp" appears on Mondo's nightstand)  
  
Mondo (calling): Here I come. (Clara gets up and shoves the bag of pokéballs under Mondo's bed.)  
  
Clara (to Mondo): I'm ready! (hops onto his bed)  
  
Mondo (looking around his bedroom): Hey, where'd all my Ditto go?!  
  
Clara (stuttering): I, uh, told them to vamos so we could have some privacy.  
  
Mondo (imitating Clara herself): I doubt that; I really doubt that. (looking over at his nightstand) Hmm.I don't remember having a lamp on my nightstand.  
  
Clara (lying): I bought it for you from the pawn shop down the street.  
  
Mondo (reaching towards the "lamp"): Well, let's see what it looks like turned on.  
  
Clara (grabbing his hand): No, that's not really necessary. It works just fine.  
  
Mondo: You're hiding something from me; aren't you?  
  
Clara: Why would I want to hide something from you? I love you, Mondo!  
  
Mondo: Clara, I think we need to talk.  
  
Clara (slowly sneaking off the bed): I think I'd better go check on Jess and Jim.  
  
Mondo: At this hour?! Clara, I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Clara (tugging on the bag under Mondo's bed): I just got.a feeling something's wrong.  
  
Mondo (looking at Clara): What are you doing, Clara?  
  
Clara (struggling, lying): Trying to get my laundry out from under your bed. (Pulling extra hard and falling over backwards) Oof!  
  
Mondo (jumping off the bed): Here, let me help you up.  
  
Clara (shoving Mondo on the floor): No! I'm fine!  
  
The "lamp" transforms into Ditto. Clara and Mondo: Ditto!?  
  
Ditto: Dee toe! Mondo (to Clara): You lied to me!  
  
Clara: So what if I did!  
  
Mondo: Clara, you need help.  
  
Clara: I do not!  
  
Mondo (grabbing Clara; sternly): You had better tell me the whole truth about your past this time, Clara, or I'm taking you to an insane institution! I thought you were the best girl I'd ever met; now I'm not so sure.  
  
Clara begins crying. Mondo sits on the floor still holding onto Clara. Ditto bounces over and hopes into her lap.  
  
Ditto (smiling at Clara): Dee toe!  
  
Clara (between sobs): Oh, Mondo, I just wanted to be normal like everyone else.  
  
Mondo: So what's your story?  
  
Clara (still crying, between sobs): It's a long story. Are you sure you still want to listen?  
  
Mondo: Of course. I fell in love wit you.  
  
Clara: Are you sure you'll still love me after you hear my story?  
  
Mondo: True love withstands everything, Clara.  
  
Clara begins her long story.  
  
**** Back with Jessie and James. Jessie is laying on Clara's bed. Jessie (staring up at the ceiling): Maybe you're right, James; maybe we should really be more worried about Clara.  
  
James: Well, it's about time, Miss-I-don't-think-we-should-worry-about- her.  
  
Jessie (slightly aggravated, looking at James): What was that?!  
  
James: Oh nothing, Miss-I-have-bad-hearing.  
  
Jessie (coming over to Mel's bed): I do not have bad hearing, Mr. Morgan!  
  
Meowth (sitting up in his sleeping bag between the two beds): Look out fur Meowth!  
  
James: Sure could've fooled me, Miss-hiding-James-Morgan's-file-from-him.  
  
Jessie (stepping right on Meowth): I was not hiding your file from you, Mr. "Smart Alec" Morgan!  
  
Meowth (screaming, jumping onto the ceiling): MEEOOWTH! (peering down from the ceiling) Can we stop callin' each odder names, too? It ain't nice!  
  
Jessie (looking up): Meowth, what are you doing up there?  
  
Meowth: Oh, I don't know; if someone wouldn't have stepped on me!  
  
James (looking up): Meowth, you can come down now.  
  
Meowth: Only if youz two stop callin' each odder names.  
  
Jessie: Well, he started. Make him apologize.  
  
Meowth: Uh, Jimmy, why didjya start id anyway? Wads da madder witt ya ta night?!  
  
James: Sorry.  
  
Jessie: Sheesh! Talk about mood swings! (sarcastically) You sure you're not pregnant, James?  
  
Meowth: Hullo did wez fur get about Meowth again?!  
  
James: Sorry, Jess.  
  
Jessie (going over to the fridge): Oh, that's okay. (opens the fridge) Uh, 'kay. James, where's my fifth bottle of green.(thinking) Oh-no! Don't tell me.  
  
Meowth (walking over on the ceiling): Wads da madder, Jess?  
  
Jessie (glaring at the green tea bottles): Someone's in trouble.  
  
James: What's wrong, Jessie?  
  
Jessie (tapping an empty green tea bottle in the palm of her hand): James, I'm only going to ask this once. (holding the empty bottle in front of him) What happened to my green tea?!  
  
James: Well, I took half of it and gave the other half to Meowth.  
  
Jessie (looking up at Meowth): Is this true?  
  
Meowth: Meowth, dat's right! (lands on Jessie's face)  
  
Jessie (screaming, running in circles): Get him off! Get him off! James!  
  
James is standing near them laughing.  
  
Jessie (screaming): James Morgan!  
  
**** Meanwhile. Mondo (brushing Clara's hair from her face): Clara, I don't see why you didn't tell me the truth in the first place.  
  
Clara: I never tell anyone the truth unless I fell I can trust them. Only you, Jessie, and my friend Eugene know the truth now.  
  
Mondo: I don't understand why you want to be like members of Team Rocket tough.  
  
Clara, Well, it seems as though you all have stories like mine. I figured if I ever wanted to make myself better I'd have to do like all of you.join Team Rocket! (pauses) Really, Mondo, I am sweet, caring, and just want to have fun.  
  
Mondo: I think it's time to start telling the truth and being honest with everyone else. What do you think?  
  
Clara (smiling for the first time): I think you're right. Let's go tell Jess and Jim right now.  
  
Mondo: Not, now, Clara! Do you realize what time it is?!  
  
Clara: Sorry, I just want to set things straight.  
  
Mondo: We can do it first thing tomorrow morning. Now we need to get some sleep.  
  
Ditto: Dee toe! Dee toe!  
  
Mondo: Ditto's right!  
  
Clara: What'd it say?  
  
Mondo: We need to free all his Ditto friends.  
  
Clara (depressed): Oh, right. They're in my sack.  
  
Mondo (opening the sack): Nice laundry. (Clara blushes.)  
  
**** Meanwhile. Jessie flops onto her bed after finally getting Meowth off of her face. James is still snickering a little. Jessie: I don't see what's so funny.  
  
James: Sorry. Anyway, do you realize you never found out what was in the composition notebook?  
  
Jessie: What composition notebook?  
  
James: The one in the manila envelope.  
  
Jessie: Oh, right! I'll go get it!  
  
Jessie leaves to go get the notebook when Clara's phone begins to ring.  
  
James: Uh, Jess.?  
  
Jessie: Hmm.do you think we should answer that?  
  
Meowth: But Clara said ne'er ta answer her phone.  
  
Then the answering machine picks up. Clara's voice: Jessie? James? I know you're there. Okay, well.you two are obeying me. That's good. Guys, I've not been entirely honest with you. That's bad. From this moment forward I will be though. That's good. James you were the nicest person I've ever met, but I took your nice personality for granted and abused it. That's bad. Jess, I told you most of the truth about my life, but I still didn't tell you everything. That's good.or is it that bad? Guys, I'll be up there tomorrow evening. See you then. Bye. (the phone goes dead.)  
  
James: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Jessie: I'll say. (Just then a knock is heard at the door.) Should we answer it? (James shrugs; Jessie goes over to the door and peeks out the peek hole) It's Butch and Cassidy. What do we do?  
  
James: Let's pretend we're not home.  
  
Jessie (opening the door): Oh, hello! What brings you two here? (James covers his eyes and shakes his head)  
  
Butch: Cass and I thought it would be nice to talk and put aside our differences.  
  
Meowth: Why?  
  
Jessie (gesturing inward): Come, come! Please make yourselves comfy. (Butch and Cassidy enter. Jessie closes the door behind them)  
  
James: Could I get you anything to drink? Diet Coke? Nestea? Bottled water? Green tea? (Jessie's eyes perk up)  
  
Butch: No champagne?  
  
Cassidy (laughing): Butch, it's a dry campus. No alcoholic beverages allowed, 'member?  
  
James: So what can I get you?  
  
Butch (laughing): A rare Pokémon for the boss.  
  
Jessie (handing Cassidy a bottle of water): Cass, what are you doing here? (the two of them walk over to the desks and sit down)  
  
Cassidy: Well, we've been hiding around trying to figure out when we could talk to you. You see we got a new hotel room, and we.well, I wanted to have you and James stay with us.  
  
Jessie (thoughtfully): That's not a bad idea.  
  
Cassidy: Anything for my sister.  
  
Jessie (picking up a file): Yeah, uh, Cass, do you remember the night the boss' office was ransacked?  
  
Cassidy: How could I forget. Butch and I were arrested.  
  
Jessie (half-embarrassed): Well, uh yeah. Anyway, I sorta thought you might want to have this. (handing Cassidy a file labeled "Cassidy")  
  
Cassidy (taking the file): What's this? (Jessie smiles halfheartedly; Cassidy looks aback at the file) It's.it's.it's my file. Then that means.(looks at Jessie) You broke in?! (Jessie rolls her eyes, sighs, and puts her hand to her head)  
  
Jessie: Duh!  
  
Cassidy (hugging Jessie): My sister knows how to do something right! (looks at Jessie) Wait a minute! Then that means I took the rap for something that you did!  
  
Jessie: Not really! From what I heard you also broke in.  
  
Cassidy (smiling again): Oh, well! It doesn't matter! (stops hugging Jessie; looks back at the file and then to Jessie; holding up the file) So what's in this thing anyway? (Jessie shrugs) Well, let's find out.  
  
Jessie (grabbing her glasses from the desk): Sure. Go ahead.  
  
Cassidy (opening the file): Well, here goes.  
  
On the other side of the room. James (pulling a suitcase out from under Clara's bed): So what kind of alcoholic drink do you want?  
  
Butch (laughing): You keep the alcoholic beverages in there?!  
  
James: Shush! Jess doesn't even know about this. She's not supposed o know; Clara doesn't even know about it either.  
  
Butch (coming over to James): I was wrong about you, James. You've actually gotten smarter.  
  
James (proudly): Thank you! Now what do you want?  
  
Butch: Champagne, if you don't mind. So how do you afford this?  
  
James (grabbing a bottle of champagne): I don't work in the school library and child care center for nothing.  
  
Meowth (slightly aggravated): Hey don't turn honest on me!  
  
James (closing the suitcase): Too late, Meowth, I already have. (handing the bottle to Butch) Here, hold this while I shove this suitcase back under the bed.  
  
Butch (grabbing the bottle): You've really out done yourself this time, Mr. Morgan.  
  
Meowth (crossing his arms in front of him and closing his eyes): Gist wait 'till I tell Clara whatcha've done.  
  
James (quickly standing): You wouldn't dare!?  
  
Meowth: I would too den.  
  
Butch: Speaking of Clara.where is she anyway?  
  
Meowth and James (singing): Clara an' Mondo sittin' in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n- g; first comes love; den comes marriage; den comes Mondo an' da baby carriage.  
  
Butch: Oh, I see she's with Mondo. That boy's grown up before my eyes.  
  
James: I know; it seems as though only yesterday he was 15.  
  
Butch: Anyways, got any glasses I can pour this champagne in?  
  
James: Sure. (walks to the other side of the room)  
  
Jessie and Cassidy look up from Cassidy's file. Jessie (to James): James, what are you doing?  
  
Meowth (on the other side of the room; mumbling to Butch): Busted!  
  
Butch (calling to Jessie): Don't worry, Jessica, we're just getting some grape juice to drink.  
  
Jessie (thinking): We have grape juice?! (James grabs the glasses and zips back over.)  
  
Cassidy: Jessie, let's get back to my file; this is very interesting.  
  
Jessie: Okay. (picking up a picture) Say, this guy looks curiously familiar. (Cassidy looks up)  
  
Cassidy: Huh? (Jessie reaches on top of Clara's shelf and pulls down a framed photo of Giovanni, Miyamoto, and her.)  
  
(Jessie's POV) Jessie (holding the two pictures side by side analyzing them): Hmm.Ah-ha! I knew it! Cassidy, read the front page again.  
  
Cassidy (shrugs): Okay. (reading) Cassidy Yamato. Martial Status.Single, engaged. Other information.Father.Giovanni Haren.  
  
Jessie: Stop! Look at these two pictures. (hands them to Cassidy) Notice anything similar?  
  
(Cassidy's POV) Cassidy (studying the two pictures): Hmm.Uh, am I supposed to? (Jessie puts her hand to her head)  
  
Jessie: Don't you get it?!  
  
Cassidy: Uh, not really; no.  
  
Jessie (groping around on top of Clara's shelf again): Ah-ha! Here it is! (brings down a manila file)  
  
Cassidy: What's that? Jessie: It's my file!  
  
Cassidy: Uh, I don't get it.  
  
Jessie (reading): "Jessica Rose Haren was born this 23rd day of December in the year 1978 to Giovanni and Miyamoto Haren."  
  
Cassidy: Um.Okay? So what are you saying?  
  
Jessie (lightly knocking on Cassidy's head): Cassidy, have you lost your brain since becoming pregnant? Hello!  
  
Cassidy (smiling and waving): Hi! (Jessie puts a hand to her head)  
  
Jessie: Okay, here. Read here. (pointing to the section on Cassidy's file labeled "siblings")  
  
Cassidy (reading): "Siblings.Jessica Haren." Jessica Haren?! Who is Jessica Haren?  
  
Jessie: Hello!  
  
Cassidy: Hi! Now who is Jessica Haren?  
  
Jessie: That would be.me!  
  
Cassidy: Well, I'll be a ding-dong-dang!  
  
Jessie: Now look at those two photos again.  
  
Cassidy: Wha-oh! The boss is in each of these!  
  
Jessie: Bingo!  
  
Cassidy: Since when were we playing bingo? (Jessie hits her head on the desk)  
  
Jessie: Cassidy, what have you been smoking?  
  
Cassidy: Huh?  
  
Jessie (yelling): Butch!  
  
Butch: What?  
  
Jessie: What's gotten into Cassidy?  
  
Butch: Cass, what has gotten into you? Cassidy: I'm fine.  
  
Butch (walking over): Cassidy, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Cassidy: Well, I did have a few glasses of peach tea before we came here.  
  
Jessie smacks her head on the desk again. Jessie: Peach tea! Of course. Sure. Why not? Then Jessie picks up the two photographs. Jessie (thinking to herself): There's a different woman in each of these. I wonder what the story is behind that.  
  
Cassidy: So when do you want us to pick you guys up?  
  
James (walking over from the other side of the room): Well, Clara's coming by tomorrow evening; how about Monday afternoon.  
  
Butch: That'll work.  
  
Cassidy (looking over Jessie's shoulder): Are you okay, sis?  
  
Jessie (startled): Huh? What?  
  
Cassidy: Are you okay?  
  
Jessie: I guess. It's just that I can't get over the boss' cruelty.  
  
Cassidy: I know. But, Jess, something is still unclear.  
  
Jessie: What's that?  
  
Cassidy: You said Butch and I were already married.  
  
Jessie: Yeah?  
  
Cassidy: I never saw a marriage certificate in this file.  
  
James: He's one step ahead of you again. (Jessie and Cassidy look at James; Butch also looks over at him)  
  
Jessie: What do you mean?  
  
James: I'll bet he told you that story because he knew you would break into his office to steal the files and learn more about your pasts. I'll bet he hid a lot of things on you.  
  
Jessie: So you're saying there's more to Cass' and my pasts than he wants us to know?  
  
James: It's possible.  
  
Jessie: Then why didn't he just heighten security?  
  
James: I don't know.  
  
Jessie (finishing James' sentence): But I'm determined to find out. And you're all going to help me.  
  
Cassidy and Butch: We are?!  
  
James and Meowth: Here we go again!  
  
The End?! Guess again 


End file.
